Snakes on the Stage
Snakes on the Stage is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fiftieth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in Maple Heights, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The victim was Roland Vane, the Opera director in charge of the play, "Madama Serpent", who was eaten by a huge snake, known as a giant boa. The killer turned out to be Annabel Stewart, an understudy at the Opera, but before the player had enough evidence to prove Annabel's guilt, Chief King took note about Adam Bentley being caught in David Jones and the player's investigation the third time upon realizing the team talking to Adam for the first time during this investigation, and instructed the team to keep a good eye on Adam at all costs. Annabel thought that Roland gave Beatrice Vane (his wife) the lead role for "Madama Serpent" in an act of nepotism, as although Annabel thought she had the role but when Roland moved to Grimsborough and became director of "Madama Serpent", he fired Gerald Riverton and gave the role to Beatrice instead in spite of Annabel working so hard day and night. Annabel thought the only solution to Roland's suspected nepotism was to kill him and have a new director for "Madama Serpent". The only way Annabel would kill Roland undetected was to put sleeping pills in his tea, break the cage of the giant boa, and then trap both Roland and the giant boa in the dressing room, lock the door from the outside, and flow out of the crime scene, but at the cost of losing her key and one of her jewels. Jones countered that Annabel should have talked to Roland instead of killing him, but Annabel had no patience in Roland, which explained why she made the fatal decision. In court, Annabel felt that her career had to end because of her killing Roland, but Judge Hall countered that killing an innocent man to build such opera career was not the solution to stop such nepotism, as Annabel snapped that Beatrice was not talented at all. Annabel was then sentenced to 20 years in jail, with parole eligibility in 17 years for the murder of Roland Vane. Jones felt that Annabel's ambition and impatience drove her to murder Roland, and realized that the force was bound to run into people like Annabel in the line of duty. Following the close of the case, Chief King told Jones and the player to be alert during Election Day as he would not tolerate any crime under any circumstances, since many people were going to support their candidate and protection was the utmost importance. Before leaving to make preparations, the Chief told the team that he would personally act as the Mayor's security during Election Day. Summary Victim *'Roland Vane '(crushed and eaten whole by a giant snake) Murder Weapon *'Giant Boa' Killer *'Annabel Stewart' Suspects Beatriceprofile.png|Beatrice Vane Harperprofile.png|Harper Stone Adamprofile.png|Adam Bentley Operaprofile.png|Opera Phantom Annabelprofile.png|Annabel Stewart Killer's Profile *The killer is an employee at the Opera. *The killer handles snakes. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer wears a green jewel. *The killer wears brown clothes. Crime Scenes C50-CS1.PNG|Dressing Room C50-CS1(2).PNG|Vanity Table C50-CS2.PNG|Gentlemen's Club C50-CS2(2).PNG|Smoking Tables C50-CS3.PNG|Opera Entrance C50-CS3(2).PNG|Entrance Steps Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Snake Skin, Hand Mirror; Victim identified: Roland Vane; Murder Weapon registered: Giant Boa; New Suspect: Beatrice Vane) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer handles snakes) *Talk to Beatrice about the murder. (Prerequisite: Dressing Room investigated; Attribute: The killer is an employee at the Opera) *Examine Snake Skin. (Result: Snake Tattoo) *Analyze Snake Tattoo. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Harper Stone) *Talk to Harper about her snake. (Prerequisite: Snake Tattoo analyzed) *Examine Hand Mirror. (Result: Message; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gentlemen's Club) *Investigate Gentlemen's Club. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Clue: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Last Will) *Analyze Last Will. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Adam Bentley) *Ask Adam about his relation to the victim. (Prerequisite: Last Will analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Opera Entrance. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Brick, Dressing Room Key) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter; New Suspect: Opera Phantom) *Ask the Phantom about the brick. (Prerequisite: Letter unraveled) *Ask Harper about the Phantom. (Prerequisite: Opera Phantom interrogated; Profile updated: Harper handles snakes and is an employee at the Opera) *Examine Dressing Room Key. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Annabel Stewart) *Talk to Annabel about the key. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Annabel is an employee at the Opera) *Investigate Vanity Table. (Prerequisite: Annabel interrogated; Clues: Safe, Teacup) *Examine Safe. (Result: Files) *Analyze Files. (09:00:00) *Talk to Adam about his foster brother. (Prerequisite: Files analyzed) *Examine Teacup. (Result: Tea) *Analyze Tea. (06:00:00) *Ask Beatrice about her husband's medication. (Prerequisite: Tea analyzed; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills; Profile updated: Beatrice is an employee at the Opera, handles snakes, and takes sleeping pills) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Examine Phantom Photo. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Result: Gerald Riverton; Profile updated: Opera Phantom is an employee at the Opera) *Talk to Gerald about his Phantom masquerade. (Prerequisite: Gerald Riverton identified; Profile updated: Opera Phantom handles snakes and takes sleeping pills) *Investigate Smoking Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poster Drawing) *Examine Poster Drawing. (Result: Show Cast) *Ask Annabel about the next show. (Prerequisite: Show Cast unraveled; Profile updated: Annabel handles snakes and takes sleeping pills) *Investigate Entrance Steps. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Broken Jewel, Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Jewel. (Result: Emerald) *Examine Emerald. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a jewel) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Footage) *Analyze Camera Footage. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears brown clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Adam Bentley. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Gentlemen’s Club. (Prerequisite: Adam interrogated; Clue: Invitation Letter) *Examine Invitation Letter. (Result: Red Party Invitation Letter) *Question Adam Bentley about the Red Party’s invitation. (Prerequisite: Red Party Invitation Letter unraveled; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Talk to Harper Stone about the missing snake. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Opera Entrance. (Prerequisite: Harper interrogated; Clue: Sick Snake) *Analyze Sick Snake. (06:00:00) *Examine Harper's Snake. (Prerequisite: Sick Snake analyzed; Result: Scepter) *Give her snake back to Harper Stone. (Prerequisite: Scepter found; Reward: Burger) *Check up on Beatrice Vane. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Dressing Room. (Prerequisite: Harper interrogated; Clue: Broken Harpsichord) *Examine Broken Harpsichord. (Result: Harpsichord) *Give the harpsichord back to Beatrice Vane. (Prerequisite: Harpsichord restored; Rewards: Opera Haircut, Opera Suit) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case may be an allusion to the 2006 American action thriller film Snakes on a Plane. *This case and Troubled Waters are the only cases in which the player helps someone in the Additional Investigation by analyzing the item of interest before examining it. *This is the only case in the Maple Heights district which does not feature any of the suspects from It All Ends Here. However, it does feature said case's victim, Adam Bentley. *This case, Murder on Campus, Spring Break Massacre, and All the King's Horses are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is a giant boa). *In the "Dressing Room" crime scene, the player can see: **A drawing of Evil Queen from Snow White. **A poster of American actor Marlon Brando. *In the "Smoking Tables" crime scene, a portrait of Marilyn Monroe can be spotted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights